The First Day of the Rest of our Lives
by Billyjorja
Summary: A GSR story. How Gil and Sara let each other know their feelings


The first day of the rest of our lives.

Gil Grissom is in his office sorting through assignments for the night. One of the cases is a triple murder in a small town about 100 miles from Las Vegas. He decides to send Nick and Sara to deal with it. He wishes he had the courage to assign himself and Sara but he could not deal with being so close to her outside of the local area. He loved Sara, he had from the first moment her saw her at the Forensics Academy Conference in San Francisco 7 years ago. When she joined his team 5 years ago he was so happy that she would be near him but he never did anything about telling her how he felt. Little did he know that Sara had the same feeling for him but she was also too scared to act on her feelings.

Grissom came into the breakroom to hand out assignments. Catherine and Warrick had a leaper from a hotel, Sara and Nick got the triple murder and he and Greg had a robbery at a local store. As they all left for their assignments Grissom said to Nick and Sara "You had better pack an overnight bag, could be difficult job and it is a long drive." Nick said, "OK boss, but don't forget I have court in two days." "Not a problem, if you haven't finished come back and I will send someone else to help Sara."

Outside waiting for Nick Sara is saying to herself, "I like working with Nick but I wish it was Grissom who was coming with me." Nick is speaking to Sara but she is not hearing him, "Earth to Sara." "Oh sorry Nick just thinking what did you say. "I said I have court in two days, Grissom said if we do not finish I am to come back and he will send someone else to help." "Oh, OK," Sara said.

It turns out to be a long and difficult case so Nick calls Grissom, "Grissom, this is taking a long time, I have to leave to get back for court, can you send someone out. It means leaving Sara without a car so someone will have to come out and collect the evidence and bring it back to the lab." "OK, leave it with me, tell Sara not to worry someone will be out in a few hours."

Warrick and Catherine have not finished their leaper, it turns out he was pushed, Greg and Gil have collected evidence in their case but DNA and lab work needs to be done. "Shall I go myself," Grissom says to himself. "Yes, I will, I have to tell her how I feel, if she does not want anything to do with me at least I will be able to move on, _don't be an idiot Gil you know you cannot move on you love her for heavens sake_."

Sara cannot believe it when she sees Nick's replacement. "Hi Grissom, didn't expect to see you." "No, I thought I would come myself, Nick said you have some of "my friends" on one of the bodies." "Yes, I tried to remember what you told me about collection, I hope I did it right." Sara replies. "I am sure you did, you are a top class CSI," he says blushing. Sara is saying to herself, "I don't believe this, he actually came himself, I will be working alone with him miles from Vegas, I must tell him how I feel whether he wants to hear it or not, at least I will know one way or the other if he feels the same."

It is late in the evening, Sara is tired from collecting evidence and Grissom is tired from the long drive. "Shall we get something to eat and then get some sleep?" Grissom says. "OK, the motel we are staying at has good food," Sara said as she is packing evidence into the car. "I'm taking over Nick's room " Grissom said. "OK you drive, I'll give you directions," Sara said getting into the car. "Little does he know that the rooms are next to each other, I wonder if I dare make a move," Sara whispers to herself. When they get to the motel they go to their rooms to change then go to get something to eat. Grissom says to himself, "I am in a room next to Sara, she will be so close to me, do I dare make a move."

Grissom stands outside his room and says to Sara, "Goodnight, see you in the morning, Sara ... I ... " "What are you trying to say Grissom," Sara says. "Oh just sleep tight." _Grissom you idiot, why do you find it so difficult to say what you feel._ "You too," Sara says, disappointment in her voice. _Come on Sara, you know you want to say something, don't be an idiot, this is the perfect opportunity._

In their rooms they are both thinking the same thing, "I wish we were in the same bed." Neither of them can sleep so they both get up and decide to go for a walk. Sara leaves her room and starts down the corridor, she hears a noise and looking back sees Grissom come out of his room. "Grissom what are you doing?" Sara calls softly. "Can't sleep, what are you doing?" he replies. "Can't sleep either thought I would take a walk," Sara says. "Me too, want some company?" Grissom says.

They both leave the motel and start walking. "Sara, I need ... to ... tell ... you something," Grissom says hesitantly. "I need ... to ... talk ... to you also," Sara replies just as hesitantly. "Ladies first," Grissom says. "Grissom remember when we met in San Francisco, I do, it was the best day of my life when I walked into that room and saw you standing there, those eyes, that voice, I was lost in them," Sara says blushing bright red. Grissom says "I remember, I got lost in your eyes, and that smile you gave me, I thought my heart would burst, Sara I fell in love with you in that moment," his face was as red as Sara's was. Sara cannot believe that he feels the same, "Grissom I fell in love with you that day too but I didn't think I would ever see you again, when you called and asked me to come to Vegas I thought all my dreams had come true but after a while you became so distant I thought you didn't see me as anything but a co-worker, but me being stubbon, I kept hoping you would see me as more," Sara says with tears in her eyes. Grissom takes her hand and says, "I thought of you constantly when I came back to Vegas, I knew I had to get you here someway or other. When Holly was shot and I asked you to come here and you said yes I also thought all my dreams had come true. When you arrived all my insecurities came out, age difference, lab policy, my career so I just looked on from afar too scared to do anything about my feelings. I do want you in my life, you are everything to me" "Oh, Grissom," Sara starts. "Sara, call me Gil please," he says. "OK Gil, the age thing makes no difference to me, and as for lab policy so what, what we do in private is our affair no one elses." Sara said as she took his hand.

Now we have had this chat Grissom says "Do you think you can sleep now," "Only if you come to my room," she says with a cheeky grin on her face. "Come on then," Gil says grabbing her hand and walking swiftly back to the motel. When they get to the room he takes he in his arms and kisses her. "I have wanted to do that for so long, it is just as fantastic as I dreamt it would be," he says in a husky voice. "Did you only dream about kissing me?" I dreamt of making love with you," Sara says. "You did!!!" Gil says. "Oh, yes, and I want to know if reality if better than a dream," Sara says pushing him to the bed.

The next morning they wake up tangled in each others arms. Gil looks at Sara and says, "Well, how was reality." "Better than a dream could ever be," Sara says kissing him. "Wish we could stay here all day but unfortunately we have work to do so get your sexy butt out of bed and lets go earn our paycheck," Grissom says getting back to supervisor mode. They finish their case and head back to Las Vegas, during their drive they both say that they are glad they were able to, at last, talk to each other of their feelings. Grissom says to Sara, "When we next have a weekend off would you come away with me, just you and me, no work, no phones, how about it. I have a friend who has a cabin in the mountains we can go there." "Oh yes," Sara says, "that would be fantastic, we can go for long walks or stay in bed all day, I can't wait."

They know that they will be together, they know they are going to try and keep their relationship a secret, they know they have a lot to discuss but today is the first day of the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
